


Just Because

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles wants to show Buffy something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Because

**Author's Note:**

> Pure unadulterated, unapologetic schmoop. Unbetaed so all mistakes are mine, please don’t be afraid to point them out.

Where was he? Buffy tapped her foot impatiently, admiring her newly acquired pair of shoes. Having access to the Council’s unlimited funds had its perks. Buffy was standing in the doorway of Giles’ office, looking up and down the hall for him.   
He’d left a message asking her to meet him here. Apparently he had something to show her. Buffy glanced at her watch, he was ten minutes late. After all those lectures on her punctuality, Buffy was going to enjoy berating Giles on his tardiness.  
   
Of course being head of the new Council meant he was almost always busy. Giles very rarely had time for her during the day, even if she was his girlfriend. Girlfriend. Buffy smiled at that thought. It had come as a complete surprise to both of them. The Scoobies approved, as did Dawn, which was a big relief. They all pointed out how close Buffy and Giles had been from the beginning. The two of them had talked about it one night and speculated on the various what ifs of their complicated lives. It didn’t really matter much anymore, they’d found each other and that’s what counted. Now if only Giles would show up.  
   
“Buffy, I’m so sorry. I got caught up in a bloody budget meeting again.”  
   
“What was it this time?”  
   
“They were trying to refuse Willow access to the corporate jet.”  
   
“Because she’s all big with the witchy mojo and can pop in and out any time she likes?”  
   
“That’s beside the point. It would be scandalous if she were ever caught somewhere without proper paperwork.”  
   
“So you set them all straight, didn’t you?”  
   
“Of course.”  
   
“That’s my Watcher,” she smiled. “Now, what’s the big fuss all about? I had to cancel my demonstration on quarter staff techniques. New big bad? Don’t tell me another apocalypse.”  
   
“No, we’re not due for another for six months, I believe. Relatively minor. I’ve got researchers on it.”  
   
“Good, so spill.”  
   
“Come with me,” he said, holding out a hand.  
   
“Okay, mystery guy. But it had better be good.”  
   
“I believe you shall enjoy it.”  
   
Buffy was still uncertain but let herself be led to the Council’s new event hall, as Giles called it. It was empty, looking rather large and bland. Giles smiled mischievously and Buffy gave him a confused look.  
   
“So?”  
   
“Close your eyes.”  
   
“Giles, if this is one of those things where I do that and when I open them I’m wearing a tutu or feathers, you are so dead.”  
   
“Buffy, for one will you do as I ask?”  
   
“Okay,” she huffed. “But no feathers.”  
   
Giles nodded, dropping a quick kiss on her lips. Buffy closed her eyes and waited. She felt the familiar tingle of magic that she had come to associate with Giles. He didn’t use it often so it was easily distinguishable from say, Willow’s.  
   
“You can open them now Buffy.”  
   
She let out a small gasp of surprise when she did. The hall was now an exact replica of the old Sunnydale high gym, as it had been on Prom night. She looked down and saw she was wearing the same dress. A glance over to Giles revealed he was wearing if not the same tuxedo, then something similar. How could she have been so blind back then?  
   
“Giles?”  
   
He smiled and took her hand. Music started to play in the background.  
   
“May I have the pleasure of this dance?”  
   
Buffy nodded and they moved towards the middle of the floor. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. It was a sound Buffy would never get tired of hearing. After a moment she looked up at Giles.  
   
“Why?”  
   
“Because I spent many nights wondering what if. I knew I loved you the moment you walked through those doors. I wanted us to have our dance.”  
   
“Oh.”  
   
Buffy’s eyes shimmered with tears. Giles brushed them away, kissed her gently and they continued dancing.


End file.
